La Asesino Huerta
by FroshBosh
Summary: A group of Fair Tail mages take a vacation on a private island where they are to be set up in the Heart Resort but problems occur and bring the mages to a discovery and big surprise that may change their turn of events and the lives of themselves and their fellow nakama, for the better or the worse? Read to find out the exciting discovery and what trials will be faced.
1. Worry

Fairy Tail was normally a rambunctious guild where it's members would regularly brawl together or take jobs, this day, however, found some of its core members known for their extreme brawling, sitting quietly to themselves or with their teams having no plans in mind.

Beside one of those members was their partner and teammate Lisanna who looked to her best friend in worry. "Natsu are you okay?" her blue eyes scanned him as he turned to her and put on an obviously fake smile "course Lis, nothing's wrong, no need to worry" unconvinced, Lisanna pushed further "you sure Natsu? Because since the Dragon and Demon Slayer mission master sent you'd on, you've all been acting strange and not like yourselves, your all so quiet and just unusual, well….. except Gajeel and Laxus, they are always quiet and keep to themselves" Natsu avoided eye contact and laughed forcibly while jumping up from where he sat "Don't be silly Lis" "I'm not being silly Nat-" he cut her off with another fake laugh "ah I forgot I think I left the…uh…stove on! Yeah the stove, gotta go, see yah Lis!"

And with that, he took off out of the guild leaving an even more curious and worried Lisanna who walked to a table with her other friends from their usual teams "What was that about Lis?" Levy a small blue haired woman asked as she looked from her book "No clue Levy, I asked him why hi., Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus have been acting strange since the slayer mission and he just avoided it saying nothing was wrong then ran off, I'm worried, do any of you know anything?" Levy frowned "No, I tried asking Gajeel the same thing and he took off with Lily on a mission" "and Gray-sama will not tell Juvia why he has been so quiet and refuse to fight Natsu-san too" Lisanna looked to the other blue haired woman "you too Juvia" the water mage nodded as 4 others approached the table "same for us, boss man totally seems out of wack, he even refused a free beer from me this mornin''" "beer beer" Bickslow and his babies chimed from beside the rest of the Raijunshu who nodded with their own worry evident on their face "Wendy too, she never hides anything from me but when I asked, she just ran off saying she forgot she had a mission with Gajeel-san" Lisanna frowned and sighed "something is going on and we need to find out, they are our nakama and if they need help, we should be there to help them" the growing group turned when the sound of armor stopped near them "agreed and very well put Lisanna, nakama always support another when in need, I will join you all" Lisanna smiled with Levy and Juvia and she nodded to the new arrival to the group "thank you Erza" the red haired knight nodded her head and lead the group from the guild.

"Oh my, what if they find out master, shouldn't we stop them" The sweet bartender MiraJane looked down to their pint-sized guild master Makarov "let's leave them, this is no longer just slayer related and they may need the extra help, most certainly that group is the best option" "very well, refill?" "please" Makarov smiled as he held out his empty mug for Mira to refill of beer.


	2. Departure

The group of mages all walked together, following Bickslow who use his magic to track down the slayers souls, relaying a message to them each time direction changed, "they are all together now just ahead by the lake" Bickslow looked back to his guild mates who all looked to Erza "well then, let's go find out what has been going on with our nakama" with the following boss they all pushed through the thick of the forest they were led into, each one freezing in shock as they pushed through into the clearing.

"surprise!" the shout echoed as they looked around at the small set up that was placed, the slayer lined beside each other with decorations hanging around "w-what?" Lisanna stood in shock as Natsu walked up with a grin "sorry for worrying you Lis but we wanted it to be a surprise for yahs" "what surprise?" Levy asked from her side, Gajeel grinned with Lily on his shoulder "Gihi the employer from the slayer mission gave us all tickets for a retreat on a private island resort, enough for 13 people, so we set up a surprise to let you all know" Levy blushed and smiled as the other slayer walked up "but how did you know we would all come looking for you?" Romeo asked in curiosity "easy, Lisanna would come regardless to check on the fire breather if she thought something was wrong since they're best friends but first she would have asked Levy and Juvia if they noticed something with Iron Breath and Ice Queen" Lexus grinned as Lisanna blushed "which I did" "mhmm and then my own team and Romeo, if they weren't already around, would bring up that myself and Wendy were acting unusual too I mean, me, turn down free booze, never, which by the way I still expect that drink" he eyes Bickslow who laughed "sure thing boss" "boss boss" his totems chimed "and Romeo-kun knows I'm no good at hiding things so I usually tell him everything, so to keep something secret would worry him, I'm sorry Romeo-kun but we wanted to surprise everyone" Romeo smiled at Wendy "it's okay but still that doesn't tell how you'd knew Erza-san would come too" Gray laughed "that's the easiest part, everyone knows Erza's dedication to her nakama so if you'd al worried she would obviously put out a full-scale man hunt for us in your honor" Erza blushed at how well they seemed to know her "so this is great at all, but when do we leave?" Evergreen asked the big question "tonight, we will all meet at the docks at 7:00 pm sharp so let's go get ready, pack for a week, and pack for a tropical trip" Laxus looked to everyone as they nodded before be lightning ported to his home leaving them all "Juvia can't wait to have a romantic vacation with Gray-sama all to Juvia!" Gray groan and tried to pry the water mage off his arm "we are going as a group Juvia, it's a whole family vacation" Juvia blushed with a squeal "Gray-sama thinks him and Juvia are family! Oh yes, Gray-sama Juvia will be your wife!" "ugh no I didn't mean it that way!" everyone laughed following behind the two as Juvia continued to mishear Gray as they walked towards their homes to prepare for their trip.


	3. Arrival

7:00 pm hit and all Mages were gathered on the dock "Welcome mages of Fairy Tail, I am the pilot of Midgard, the airship which will be bringing you to the Island of La Asesino Huerta. My name is Ricore, I have arranged sections where you can dine and rest, and feel free to explore the deck if some fresh air is wanted, my crew will place your belongings in the hull until arrival at 9:00am" The group smiled and followed the captain on board, Gajeel and Natsu instantly going green and groaning while Lisanna and Levy helped keep them on their feet "Captain Ricore could you show us to the beds first please these two have bad motion sickness" "ah yes right away, follow me"

After everyone was settled and those able were shown around the airship they took flight, Laxus and his team remained on deck relaxing while Freed star gazed, Evergreen read a magazine and Laxus and Bickslow talked about what to do when they reached the Island, Levy stayed at Gajeel's side reading a book, Lisanna sat on a bed across from them while Natsu rested his head on her lap, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo and the 3 exceeds Charla, Lily and Happy explored more of the ship.

"This is so exciting don't you think, a vacation on a private island resort" Wendy chimed Happily, Charla nodding "indeed I do agree that such a relaxing opportunity was needed in what is such a rugged life style we all live in" "though it is hard, it is a life most mages choose to live in order to protect those who would otherwise be on the losing end of a battle with dark mages, it is our duty to ensure a bright future for generations to come" Erza spoke up admirably while the two younger mages stared in awe at her "I have to agree with Erza on that, we fight for friends and family, there is no better feeling that knowing someone you care about is safe" Gray smiled to the white exceed who nodded having accepted the reasoning "Gray-sama is so kind!" Happy snickered hovering over Gray "she loooooooves you" Gray swiped at the exceed "can it cat or your going over board in an ice block" Happy laughed as he flew off to the dining area where he was sure to find fish "well I for one hope they have a good place to train, even being a vacation, one can never take too much time away from a good training exercise, it helps to keep you sharp when it comes to battle" Lily spoke up earning an agreeing nod from Erza "I agree, possibly we could train together on the beach if need be Lily" "that sounds like a pleasant idea Erza-san" "than it is settled, how do you feel about some sparing each morning at dawn?" "manageable" the two nodded in agreement of their plan as the rest veered back in unease of their nakama's love for battle.

Dawn had risen when the mages all disembarked from the aircraft and onto the island, waving back to the captain as the ship raised heading back to the mainland until it would return in a weeks time. The group looked around in awe at the beauty of the Island as they began their short walk down the road to the resort, listening to the sounds of all the wildlife that lives in the surrounding forest. "This place is gorgeous, I can't wait to see what the resort looks like" Lisanna squealed "I hope they have lots of yummy food I'm starved!" Natsu laughed as his stomach grumbled "you are always starved meathead" "what did you call me ice breath?!" "you heard me flame brain" "you wanna go Ice princess!?" "bring it ash face!" the two readied their fists until a sword appeared between them "stop this fight right now or so help me I will handle you both with enough desirvance of your crimes both past and future that you will never see any young in your image" Gray and Natsu gulped at her not so indiscriminate threat and nodded, moving away from each other. "good, because we are here and we will all be on the best behavior as not to tarnish the Fairy Tail name for we are guests her in such a find establishment" everyone followed her into the open lobby of the Heart Resort, looking around confused "um, are we sure were in the right place?" Gajeel raised a brow, Levy stood at his side looking around "the signs said this is it but….. where is everyone" in front of them all lay an empty lobby with luggage bags strewn around, register books still out and open to half-filled pages of signatures and disorganized furniture.


	4. Reports

They tried to place when the strange events began, but they figured it wasn't simply when they received the vacation reward, it had to be long before, if the condition of parts of the island were any indication, but still, as they stared down the group emerging from the forest, flashbacks of the previous mysteries played through their minds.

Empty, That's all you could say, the entire resort was deserted, not a soul in sight, confirmed by Bickslow who did a quick scan before they pushed on through the lobby, each mage going in a different direction to check each area of the resort, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Laxus and Bickslow explored the casino checking for any hints as to what may have happened, Natsu, Happy and Lisanna took the dining hall, Erza, Wendy, Charla and Romeo moved to the Entertainment Theatre, Freed and Evergreen checked the Ball Room while Gray and Juvia took the Pool and Lounge out back, all meeting back in the lobby with their final conclusions.

"Everything on our end turned up as expected, half empty glasses of drinks set around empty tables, the stage left with just a mess of theater show outfits" Erza reported as Wendy and Romeo giggled at her side "yeah, she snuck a few of the outfits she liked into her wardrobe" the blurt about her thought to be secret catch into her growing wardrobe had caused Erza s face to slowly match her hair that fell to shield her self-embarrassment from her friends, controlling their gloating laughter, the others kept with their own finds.

"Casino was empty too, a major shit ton of winnings just left behind at the tables, few overturned chairs but otherwise no major damage to show a struggle" Laxus and Gajeel both crossed their arms over their chests looking to the other teams for their reports.

"I must say, the Ball Room remained impeccably intact, nothing major noticeably out of place, that is unless you know what to look for, there was an obvious panic due to the results of the frantic scuffles around the floors" Freed spoke confirming, Levy looked to him in thought "couldn't that be from past dancing though Freed?" Freed looked towards his fellow book lover in assured politeness "one would assume Levy-san but these are not marks of dance, supported by the fact of due to my upbringing I know all the steps for ballroom dancing, none of these scuffs are in any formation to signal a proper dance befitting of the setting, as well as that the marks are too wide and apparent that it can be determined they have been caused by regular shoe wear, and not from the heel of a woman's ballroom shoe or a man's dress shoe, or again even a waiter or hostesses shoe, they were caused by regular and casual wear shoes, which indeed a ball room is no place for" Levy nodded in understanding "when explained fully, that does make sense, so something must have happened resulting in the guests fleeing to the ballroom for some reason yet to be determined" Freed nodded at her statement.

"nothing really to report from the Pool area but a bunch of pool floats and such still in the water which is extremely clean, the Pool bar only has 2 empty glasses on it" From Grays side, Juvia nodded "Juvia seen nothing to really explain to Juvia what happened here"

"Well, I can say that the kitchen is still good, so much food, looks like it was just recently stocked!" Natsu laughed with Happy while Lisanna shook her head in defeat "the dining area follows up with all of your discoveries too, empty plates and cups, seats pushed out or toppled over, other than that, nothing"

Erza tapped her chin while she processed everything together "something obviously happened and we must figure out what, for now we should check the book for our rooms to bring our things up and then check around the docks and other near by locations for more clues" "screw that Scarlet, no-one is here, I'm taking my own pick of room" Gajeel hopped over the counter and grabbed a row of keys before climbing back, pocketing a key "Presidential Suite will be perfect for me and Lily, anyone else?" he held his hand out with the other keys, instantly Laxus pocketed a yellow key "Hn, I'll stick to the Luxury suit" Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow all taking the 3 other Blue, Green and Purple keys to the Luxury suites beside Laxus, Gray chose the white Key with a snow flake to the Polar suite, Juvia picked the dark blue Key with sea shell for the Under the Sea Suite, Natsu chose the red key with a Flame for the Summer Suit with Lisanna taking the Orange key with a Tiger for the Jungle suite next to him and Happy, Wendy and Charles opted for the Light Blue key with a cloud for the Sky suite, Romeo took the Red key with Ball for the Beach suit, Levy hesitated but eventually chose the silver key with a book for the Knowledge suite, Erza looked in disbelief to her fellow mages "well red? You gonna take advantage for once or what?" Gajeel held out his hand with 3 remaining keys, Erza looked down at the remainder and after an internal struggle she finally gave in and chose a Red and Silver key with a Sword that leads to the Armoury suite.

Once they were all settled into their rooms, the mages once more gathered out front of the resort to discuss their plans of action "I for one say we wait until tomorrow, relax for now and just go to the beach a build up our magic just in case we need to fight" Laxus looked around to see only a few nods in agreement "we should investigate right away and look for more clues we do not know what happened and what caused this, whatever it be could still be out there!" Erza disputed against him while a few others agreed with her "well then how about this, whoever wants to reserve energy and relax come with me to the beach, those who want to snoop around more and waste energy go with you?" Erza glared down her fellow s class mage before turning away "have it your way, do not cry for help if you'd get ambushed you fool, whoever's coming to help follow me!" Erza stomped off towards the east where they spotted on the map to be the location of a contact tower, followed by Gray, Juvia, Lily, Levy and Freed, Laxus turned towards the beach "c'mon let's go check the beach out" with that he was followed west to the beach by Natsu, Happy, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lisanna, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, and Romeo.


	5. Golden Eyes

Group 1, those who had decided to check out the communications tower had finally arrived at their destination, the area housing the tall one manned tower and a docking bunker to hold the air ships overnight, looking around the area they first noticed nothing out of the ordinary, so they decided to check the bunker first, Erza and Gray each grabbed onto a handle to the large doors and pulled, but the doors refused the budge, only letting out a groan of pressure until Juvia spoke up, "Juvia is sorry to point out, but it seems the doors are locked" Erza took a closer look as the locking mechanism, confirming there indeed was a locking rune in place "Freed, do you think you could get this open?" The green haired rune mage nodded and moved closer to look at the encryptions "I can certainly try" Erza nodded back "alright, while you work on that, we will check the tower and ask the dispatch if they know what has happened to the other guests and staff members" turning, she leads the way up the tower where they knocked on the door "excuse us, sir or ma'am, we are guests of the Heart Resort, we have just arrived and noticed all other guests and staff were not on location, we were wondering if you could tell us what is going on?" Erza waited for a reply but when none came she knocked again "hello?" Once more, with no response, she turned to her friends who all shrugged. Going against her better judgment she turned the handle to find it open, pushing open the door they all entered and looked in confusion "no one here either, just what is happening here?" Gray asked confused "I have no Idea Gray" Erza walked in further "but let's look to see if we can find anything" nodding their agreement, the rest moved around the room checking through files and strewn about papers for any indication of what was happening. After searching everywhere, they could possibly think, they sighed "has anyone found anything?" Levy asked out to them all, each one shaking their head, but one tiny voice piped up "I think I have" turning, they all seen Lily floating towards them with something in his paw, passing it to Levy to examine "This is!" Levy shrieked "yes, a tranquilizer dart, a primitive weapon created by none magic users to bring down animals while hunting, but by the size of the cylinder, they didn't use much so the "prey" was not large, just a good enough dose to knock out a human or mage before they even knew it" Lily finished for her, Erza stood deep in thought while Juvia panicked "Juvia wants to know who would do such a thing and if maybe this was used by someone who wishes to hurt us" Gray sighed "I have no clue, but I'd like to know that too" Erza nodded "As do I, but for now, they return to Freed and see if he was able to open the lock before we go inform the rest of what we have found.

Group 2 who had all decided to make their way to the beach all stood looking at the glistening waters and beautiful sandy beach line in awe "this place is amazing!" Natsu yelled out "you can say that again" Lisanna spoke in shock from his side as small peals of laughter echoed from the 4 youngest of the group, Happy, Charla, Wendy and Romeo all took off towards the water, already tossing off their covers leaving only their swimsuits on and dove right into having a splash war "the water is perfect!" Wendy squealed happily "indeed" Charla smiled as she floated around on her beach tube "well, I'm going to be relaxing and touching up my tan over here" Evergreen spoke as she strode over to one of the beach loungers, Laxus and Gajeel grunting in unison as they followed suit "Let's build a sand castle Lis!" Natsu laughed as his partner blushed and smiled "okay, let's go!" The two best-friends ran towards where the wetter sand was to begin their master creation. As the older mages all did their own type of fun on the beach shore, Wendy and Romeo swam around, diving under the water to gaze at the strange yet eye-catching underwater plants, strings of rainbow-colored seaweed and water vines, purple lily pads and large strange shaped shells along the sea floor, swimming back up to catch their breath they laughed "wow, those plants are so different from any I've ever seen, what about you Wendy?" Romeo looked to his friend "me either Romeo, I've read books on all the plants around Earthland that Porly has but I've never seen any like what's on this island, even at the resort I noticed strange plants used for decoration, I thought they were fake, but I guess not, I wonder if they would let me bring a few back home to study them?" Romeo laughed "we'll if we find anyone, we can just ask them if we can get some" Wendy was readying a reply when she gasped "Romeo look!" She pointed behind him causing him to turn around quick enough to see a small glimmer rise up from the water and move towards them, swimming back to float beside Wendy they both stared in awe as the glimmer seemed to burst and reveal what looked like a small purple sea horse with a yellow flower on its head and small almost transparent wings at its back floating in front of them "Romeo, it's so beautiful" Wendy slowly reached out in hopes to touch it when the creature suddenly took off and vanished from sight before they knew it "what was that?" Romeo asked confused, Wendy just shook her head "I have no clue, C'mon, let's go see if the others have seen it too!" They both swam back to shore, running to everyone in their group and asking if they had seen the creature too, describing it and asking if they knew what it could be, but none of them seemed to have seen it as they had, and neither also knew what creature fit their description, putting it off as they probably had seen something due to the heat getting to them, with that assumption readymade, they decided to return to the resort and out of the sun.

When both groups arrived back at the resort, Erza walked up to Laxus' group holding the dart "did any of you happen to find anything out of the ordinary at the beach while we were actually trying to figure out what is going on?" Laxus glared down at the un effected scarlet haired mage "no, we didn't, all we found was a case of heat hallucinations on Romeo and Wendy, kids thought they saw some flying seahorse with wings and a flower on its head" Erza looked emotionlessly back at him "very well, and no thanks to your help, we discovered that there is a rest bunker for storing air ships but it is thoroughly locked up to the point not even Freed and Levy together could break the seal, something to do with it needs its star to open, but we have confirmed through a window that there is a fully equipped air ship still inside" Laxus nodded "and the dispatcher?" Erza shook her head "no one was in the tower, all the log papers were thrown around and scattered everywhere, all we found was this" holding out her hand, Laxus took hold of the dart and looked it over from the red feather at its end to the pointed tip of the needle "tranquilizer darts? These haven't been used in years, even for hunting, not with the advancements in the magic weapons useable to even non-mages" Erza nodded "we know, but this must be something to do with what is happening here" A darker figure stepped up next to Laxus and sniffed above the item in his hand "smells like non-deadly poison and night air" Laxus raised a brow and looked to his fellow slayer to also raised a studded brow "what?" Laxus remained stoic "what do you mean?" Gajeel shrugged "it's like I said, the plants I guess would be the tranquilizer in the dart but the outer shell smells like the night air when you go out and can see the stars" Laxus smirked "oh really, and how you would know what that smells like, do you... do you go stargazing Metal Breath?" Gajeel scowled "piss off spark plug!" Levy gently grabbed the dart back from Laxus and gave it another one over "maybe the plants used in this are grown here, if we could sort out which types by their scent and possibly find where they are located on the island, maybe we could find who or whatever used this dart" Erza nodded to the smaller mage "I agree, and with 4 slayers here with enhanced smell, it shouldn't be that hard to find the areas, but it is getting late, we shall rest for tonight and continue in the morning when we are all reenergized" with that last statement, all of the mages made their way to their rooms to ready themselves for bed, all but one.

In the Presidential Suite, Red eyes bore out through the large window in front of the balcony, staring out over the lush forest and deepening star-filled sky "stupid damn Lightning Rod, who's he think he is! Pestering me about what I do, what's it to him anyway!" A small chuckle toned with the obvious need for sleep resounded behind the man "Laxus-san is just being his typical self Gajeel, don't take offense to it, besides, what is wrong with liking to stargaze? I for one find it quite relaxing and enjoyable" The Iron slayer turned with a snarl "I don't go stargazing Lily! That's for wimps!" Lily just smirked and curled up on his pillow, slowly drifting to sleep "whatever you say Gajeel" with a growl, Gajeel looked back out over the horizon "tch, I don't star gaze" he continued to remain where he was standing for a few more moments before deciding to try and get some sleep, as he moved to turn a shine caught the corner of his eye, looking back out to the lining of the forest he scanned around until he caught it, the firm glow of 2 small but visibly there golden of eyes which were staring straight back at him, whispering to himself Gajeel kept looking firmly "the fuck?" He backed up slowly "I'm going for a walk lily, I'll be back whenever" listening to a reply, all he got in return were soft snores, ignoring it he turned and ran out of the room and to the stairs where all but jumped over every few steps to reach the main floor quicker, being unseen and unheard by any of the others he made his way outside and towards the direction he had spotted the small orbs, as he reached the tree line he stopped and sniffed the air, the same scent of the dart, he looked behind him to see the perfect view of his room then back to the forest where the eyes were now missing, staying still he took a deep slow breath to focus, his ears picking up all the small sounds, working them out until the smallest barely there crack of a small twig or branch reached him "got yah" with a primal grin he darted swiftly into the brush of the forest where his "hunt" began, swerving past trees and bushes, looking everywhere as he scanned for the source to his tracking, catching nothing until a quick shadow darted almost out of his line of sight above him "heh, using the branches, huh, two can play that game" his smirk turned into a full blow grin of excitement as he leapt up onto the branch above and began leaping in the direction the shadow had travelled.

After his chase carried on for some distance, Gajeel finally caught his break, stopping on a branch at the border to a clearing he spotted as a shadow quickly disappeared behind a waterfall "hm, sneaky, would have never suspected a thing" his grin changing back to its feral turn as he silently jumped down and carefully followed whoever this thing was, making his way behind the waterfall he waited for his eyes to quickly adjust to the darkness before following the scent down the twisting tunnels, small patches of light sparkling off the softly glowing stones along the walls twinkling like the night sky, his short lived amazement of the tunnels beauty was blown from proportion when he reached his destination, stopping in the shadows, he gazed out over the open cavern revealing the soft moss covered flooring spread out around a sparkling bed of water, strange unseen flowers growing in spread out patches through the moss, each petal like the stones, shun like a dark star filled sky while stalactites hung from the cave ceiling, small rivulets of water dripping down whereas the very center of the ceiling above the water looked as though to be carved out for the sole purpose to gaze upon those very stars that seemed to litter every piece of this beautiful wonderland, caught in his amazement, Gajeel unknowingly walked out to the center of the hidden paradise, looking up to the sky as he took in a deep breath of the freshest star dust filled air he had even smelled, forgetting about keeping his guard up until he felt the pressure of something sharp against his throat and a small warm body of heat behind him, his grin back on his face when a voice sounding to forced to be strong for its soft undertone growled out "Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Gajeel responded with a sharp laugh, covering his body in his iron scales "sorry bud, but your little toy won't hurt me" He using his finger to push away the blade and turn around, his grin slowly fading to a smirk as he finally got to see the "shadow", before him stood a bare footed female, her body covered in what looked to be barely concealing furrs, an expertly hand made bow and quiver of arrows at her back with a sharp magic infused bone blade in her hand, her face hidden behind a skull mask, its back baring a long red fur covering even her natural hair, all that led him to believe she was the one who was watching him were her glowing gold eyes that bore through the holes of the mask, forcing his grin again as he took in the sight of her toned body, perfect stance and firm grip of her weapon, internally, he was impressed "so, care to explain what's going on here?" He asked as curtly as he could, the woman tilt her head slightly, repeating her earlier claim "Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Gajeel raised a brow "Look, lady, I don't get a single clue what your spewing, do you speak English?" The woman seemed to momentarily switch between demeanor befor settling on calming her stance, slowly moving towards Gajeel with her hand out, Gajeel instantly having his guard up snarled at her advance, causing her to stop mid step, releasing a small growling snarl of her own in retort she knelt down laying her blade to the ground and raised her hands in traditional sign of no danger "No voy a tratar de lastimarte, voy a ayudar en esta situación" Gajeel raised a brow once more and even though not understanding her words, he recognised her sign of not attacking so he nodded, she stepped closer and held out her hand in show asking him to do the same, slowly he placed his palm over hers and in an instant felt a rush push through him sending a thrill through his spine, when she finally pulled her hand back he shook his head "what the fuck was that!?" The woman released a chiming soft laugh "my magic type enables me to instantly transfer aspects from one person to myself, such as language, so simply just, copied your memory of words to learn your language so we could understand each other" Gajeel stood stumped "what the fuck! so that rush was your magic!?" The girls head tilt again "such vulgarity but in a basic sense, yes, that was my magic, it did not hurt you did it?" Gajeel shook his head "no, just... felt strange I guess, but in a... good way?" The woman nodded "that is good, now, as I tried asking earlier, how did you get here, and also, why are you here? Noone has been to this island in a long time" Gajeel just stared at her "Um, well, we were invited" "you said we?" "yeah my guildmates and I" "guildmates? So there are more of you?" "yeah, why?" the girl crossed her arms under her large chest "well, as I have said, no one has been here in many years" "seriously, but we were invited as guests of the Heart Resort, why would we get invited to a place that technically would be abandoned if no ones been here for so long?" "the Heart Resort?" "yeah, that huge hotel place you were watching me in" "I see... I am sorry, I do not know of that place as such a thing, but aside from that, you should not be here, you and your friends should leave immediately" "what!? No way, we came here to have a vacation" "this island is no vacation place, I assure you, um...?" Gajeel stared at her before realising she wanted his name "Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox, and you?" The woman shook her head "I have no name that i remember" Gajeel just nodded "ok, fine, then what do I call you" she thought for a moment, looking up to the view of the sky "I suppose, you could just call me whatever you wish" Gajeel grinned "okay then, Bunny Girl" she cocked her head to the side "Bunny Girl?" He shrugged "yeah, since you were hopping from tree to tree like a Bunny, so.. Bunny Girl, or just Bunny for short" "very well, anyway, all I can say is that if you all remain on this island, you will all be in danger, again this is no vacation spot" "but you are here" "I was raised here, so I know how to survive" "yeah well, my guildmates and I are strong enough mages, we can take care of ourselves" Bunny just sighed and shook her head as she turned to walk away "do not say I did not warn you Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel stodd in shock as she grabbed her blade, strapping it to her hip and walking off, in a haste he ran to her gently grabbing her arm "wait!" she turned to look back at him "yes?" "why not come back to the hotel, I'm sure everyone there would want to ask you a few things" she pulled her arm from his grip and shook her head "I can not" "why?" "because it is dangerous for others to be around me, I should not even be here talking to you, I only wanted to know why you were here and how you got here, I put you at enough risk just by doing such a thing, so now, I must leave" "but...will I get to see you again before we leave?" She stood still for a moment, looking up "this place is the best hidden and unmarked alcove on the island, beautiful don't you think?" Gajeel looked up at the sparkling stones and sky "yeah, yah can see almost every star up there and the constellations, which, now that I notice, are completely not right, we shouldn't see Virgo and Capricorn around here" a soft chuckle drew his attention back to the woman "you notice it as well then I see" she again started to walk away "you didn't answer my question!?" She turned to face him fully "I have only ever lured someone to my home this once, Gajeel Redfox, goodbye. for now" with those last words her body glowed before seemingly disappeared, leaving a stumped Gajeel who cussed under his breath "damn woman and their riddles" grumbling, he started his treck back to the hotel to sleep.


End file.
